the_beatles_collectorsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of songs by The Beatles
Here is a list of songs, either written or covered, by one of the members of The Beatles, listed in order, as in ''Revolution in the Head'' by Ian McDonald. Note: this list only lists songs, which have been commerically released. Key: C - Cover T - Traditional *001. In Spite of All the Danger *002. That'll Be the Day - C *003. Hallelujah, I Love Her So - C *004. Cayenne *005. You'll Be Mine *006. My Bonnie - T *007. Ain't She Sweet - C *008. Cry for a Shadow *009. Like Dreamers Do *010. The Sheik of Araby - C *011. Hello Little Girl *012. Three Cool Cats - C *013. Searchin' - C *014. Besame Mucho - C *015. Love Me Do *016. How Do You Do It? - C *017. P.S. I Love You *018. Please Please Me *019. Ask Me Why *020. There's a Place *021. I Saw Her Standing There *022. A Taste of Honey - C *023. Do You Want to Know a Secret *024. Misery *025. Hold Me Tight *026. Anna (Go to Him) - C *027. Boys - C *028. Chains - C *029. Baby It's You - C *030. Twist and Shout - C *031. From Me to You *032. Thank You Girl *033. One After 909 *034. I'll Be On My Way *035. She Loves You *036. I'll Get You *037. Soldier of Love (Lay Down Your Arms) - C *038. You Really Gotta Hold on Me - C *039. Money (That's What I Want) - C *040. Devil in Her Heart - C *041. Till There Was You - C *042. Please Mr. Postman - C *043. It Won't Be Long *044. Roll Over Beethoven - C *045. All My Loving *046. I Wanna Be Your Man *047. Little Child *048. All I've Got to Do *049. Not a Second Time *050. Don't Bother Me *051. I Want to Hold Your Hand *052. This Boy *053. Can't Buy Me Love *054. You Can't Do That *055. And I Love Her *056. I Should Have Known Better *057. Tell Me Why *058. If I Fell *060. I'm Happy Just to Dance With You *061. Long Tall Sally - C *062. I Call Your Name *063. A Hard Day's Night *064. Matchbox - C *065. I'll Cry Instead *066. Slow Down - C *067. I'll Be Back *068. Any Time at All *069. Things We Said Today *070. When I Get Home *071. You Know What to Do *072. Baby's in Black *073. Mr. Moonlight - C *074. Leave My Kitten Alone *075. Every Little Thing *076. I Don't Want to Spoil the Party *077. What You're Doing *078. No Reply *079. Eight Days a Week *080. She's a Woman *081. Kansas City/Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey - C *082. I Feel Fine *083. I'll Follow the Sun *084. Everybody's Trying to Be My Baby - C *085. Rock and Roll Music - C *086. Words of Love - C *087. Honey Don't - C *088. Ticket to Ride *089. Another Girl *090. I Need You *091. Yes It Is *092. The Night Before *093. You Like Me Too Much *094. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *095. If You've Got Trouble *096. Tell Me What You See *097. You're Going to Lose That Girl *098. That Means A Lot *099. Help! *100. Dizz Miss Lizzy - C *101. Bad Boy - C *102. I've Just Seen a Face *103. I'm Down *104. Yesterday *105. It's Only Love *106. Act Naturally - C *107. Wait *108. Run For Your Life *109. Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) *110. Drive My Car *111. Day Tripper *112. If I Needed Someone *113. In My Life *114. We Can Work It Out *115. Nowhere Man *116. I'm Looking Through You *117. Michelle *118. What Goes On *119. 12-Bar Original *120. Think For Yourself *121. The Word *122. You Won't See Me *123. Girl *124. Tomorrow Never Knows *125. Got to Get You into My Life *126. Love You To *127. Paperback Writer *128. Rain *129. Doctor Robert *130. And Your Bird Can Sing *131. Taxman *132. I'm Only Sleeping *133. Eleanor Rigby *134. For No One *135. Yellow Submarine *136. I Want to Tell You *137. Good Day Sunshine *138.Here, There and Everywhere *139. She Said She Said *140. Strawberry Fields Forever *141. When I'm Sixty-Four *142. Penny Lane *143. A Day in the Life *144. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *145. Good Morning Good Morning *146. Fixing a Hole *147. Only a Northern Song *148. Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! *149. Lovely Rita *150. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds *151. Getting Better *152. Within You Without You *153. She's Leaving Home *154. With a Little Help From My Friends *155. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) *156. Magical Mystery Tour *157. Baby, You're a Rich Man *158. All Together Now *159. You Know My Name (Look Up the Number) *160. It's All Too Much *161. All You Need Is Love *162. Your Mother Should Know *163. I Am the Walrus *164. Blue Jay Way *165. Flying *166. The Fool on the Hill *167. Hello, Goodbye *168. Christmas Time (Is Here Again) *169. The Inner Light *170. Lady Madonna *171. Across the Universe *172. Hey Bulldog *173. Junk *174. Revolution 1 *175. Don't Pass Me By *176. Revolution 9 *177. Blackbird *178. Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey *179. Good Night *180. Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da *181. Revolution *182. Cry Baby Cry *183. Helter Skelter *184. Sexy Sadie *185. While My Guitar Gently Weeps *186. Hey Jude *187. Not Guilty *188. Mother Nature's Son *189. Yer Blues *190. Rocky Racoon *191. What's the New Mary Jane *192. Wild Honey Pie *193. Back in the U.S.S.R. *194. Dear Prudence *195. Glass Onion *196. I Will *197. Step Inside Love *198. Los Paranoias *199. Birthday *200. Piggies *201. Happiness Is a Warm Gun *202. Honey Pie *203. Savoy Truffle *204. Martha My Dear *205. Long, Long, Long *206. I'm So Tired *207. The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill *208. Why Don't We Do It In the Road? *209. Julia *210. Dig a Pony *211. I've Got a Feeling *212. Don't Let Me Down *213. Get Back *214. Two of Us *215. Teddy Boy *216. Maggie Mae - T *217. Dig It *218. For You Blue *219. Let It Be *220. Rip It Up - C *221. Shake, Rattle and Roll - C *222. Blue Suede Shoes - C *223. The Long and Winding Road *224. Mailman, Bring Me No More Blues - C *225. I Want You (She's So Heavy) *226. All Things Must Pass *227. The Ballad of John and Yoko *228. Old Brown Shoe *229. Something *230. Oh! Darling *231. Octopus's Garden *232. You Never Give Me Your Money *233. Her Majesty *234. Golden Slumbers *235. Carry That Weight *236. Here Comes the Sun *237. Maxwell's Silver Hammer *238. Come Together *239. The End *240. Come and Get It *241. Sun King *242. Mean Mr. Mustard *243. Polythene Pam *244. She Came In Through the Bathroom Window *245. Because *246. I Me Mine *247. Free as a Bird *248. Real Love Category:Lists Category:Songs